defrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission Board
DEFRp Mission Board The following will be a laid out description of low rank missions in which each of the townships/areas within the DEvrp has been asked to carry out. If you do not have a mission and wish to then you may look here to find one suitable to you. Please be sure to follow the instructions of each mission carefully. Be sure that when you take a mission you create and RP titled with (your name/s) and then the title of the mission. (Look over the RP template for posting the page then link it to yourself or else you will not get the points for it.) Township Mission Board Drach Township Mission Board - Missions for Guardians and above Hunter's Mission Board - Missions for Hunters Trainee's, Fighter's and Soldier's Mission Listings Finding a Magical Artifact An artifact has been stolen from one of the noble houses, you need to find it and return it. Rank C Find a Lost Magical Artifact: Procedure: * Step One - State receiving mission and Head to Noble house for details. * Step Two - Leave Noble house and search surrounding area/Ask around. * Step Three - Get a Clue or hint to Whereabouts and go to destination. * Step Four - Find theft and confront/fight. * Step Five - Defeat thief or Steal back Artifact. * Step Six - Return Artifact to Noble house, State finishing mission. Township Fire A fire breaks out and spreads, you need to save people and help put out the fires and stop them from spreading and kill or apprehend who ever is the source. Number of survivers you need to save : 3 ''Rank C'' Procedure: Procedure: * Step One - State noticing the fire and rush to help. * Step Two - Try to gather water and toss it on one of the two story house. * Step Three - Notice there are three people stuck on the second floor. * Step Four - Make your way into the burning house and try and make it to the second floor. * Step Five - – one of the two had their foot stuck I the collapsing burning floor free them and make your way out. * Step Six - state finishing the mission. Collecting Ingredients for a Potion Collect Magical ingredients from the forest to create a love potion. ''Rank C'' Procedure: * Step One - State receiving mission and Head to forest. * Step Two - Arrive at forest and begin hunt for Ingredients: damiana, saw palmetto, passion flower, ginseng, rose petals, cardamom pods, and honey. * Step Three - Find and collect all Ingredients needed saving the Honey for last. * Step Four - Get confronted by two hungry bears. * Step Five - Defeat or escape from Bears. * Step Six - Head back to Township and Deliver Ingredients. Bar Brawl A bar brawl breaks out while you're walking past. ''Rank C'' Number of threats: 14 Procedure: * Step One - State receiving patrol duties. * Step Two - Head into town and hear a commotion off in the distance. * Step Three - Reach the bar and witness a drunken brawl start between a group of 14. * Step Four - Get asked by the Bar owner to get the group of 14 under control by restraining or defeating them. * Step Five - Help clean up the after math. * Step Six - Leave bar and report finishing patrol. Blood or Metal Steal Blood bags from the hospital or Silver from the metal forge, and bring them to your clan leader to add to your store. ''Rank C'' Procedure: * Step One - State receiving the mission from your clan leader. * Step Two - Make your way towards The Hospital or Forge. * Step Three - Watch out for where the Blood or Silver is stored. * Step Four - Distract or incapacitate the two guards that is in front of the storage * Step Five - Gain access to the storage and fill up your bag etc. with as much blood or sliver you can carry and make your way out without being seen. * Step Six - State giving the Blood or silver to your clan leader and finishing the mission. = Burying a Secret You get ordered to keep your clan a secret and get captured by humans, they wish to know the truth. ''Rank C'' Procedure: * Step One - State getting notice that your clan leader wants to talk to you. * Step Two - § Your clan leader orders you to keep your clan a secret at all costs. * Step Three - § make your way into the village and get jumped by a group of Ten Hunan’s and taken captive. * Step Four - – Get drilled by the humans about what your truly are and get tortured. * Step Five - Find a way to escape without telling the humans what you really are * Step Six - After escaping report back to your clan leader and tell them what happened. Setting Monster Traps Un taimed Hell hounds have been sighted within the Townships area, you have to go out into the forest surrounding the area and set up traps successfully. ''Rank D'' Procedure: * Step One - * Step Two - * Step Three - * Step Four - * Step Five - * Step Six - Clearing out an Old House One of the houses on the out skits of town has been named your new residance, You must clear it out to live in it. ''Rank D'' Procedure: * Step One - * Step Two - * Step Three - * Step Four - * Step Five - * Step Six - Help out at the Metal Forge Asked to help out at the Forge ''Rank D'' Procedure: * Step One - State receiving the mission and head to the Forge. * Step Two - Talk to the Black Smith and lend a hand making a sword. * Step Three - Start trying to form a blade. * Step Four - Break said blade in process and start over. * Step Five - Complete making a sword. * Step Six - Turn the sword of the Black Smith and state finishing the mission. Organizing the Library Help organise the local library. ''Rank D'' Procedure:((alter)) * Step One - State receiving the mission and head to the library. * Step Two - Talk to the libary clerk and begin to organise the books, clean up the tables etc * Step Three - Bring out the ladders to reach the top shelves. * Step Four - Have one or two of the group fall off the ladders and bring a load of books down with them. * Step Five - Start again and organise the top shelves. * Step Six - Talk to the clerk once finished then turn in the mission. The Townships Haunted House It is night time and you have been dared to go to the Haunted house in the Township and bring back something from inside to prove you went around inside. ''Rank D'' Procedure: * Step One - State receiving mission and head to the Haunted house * Step Two - Arrive at the house, Find and gain entry. * Step Three - : Search house for signs of the disturbance * Step Four - Find object causing the disturbance, and get attacked and trapped by a poltergeist. * Step Five - Vanquish or lure poltergeist away. Retrieve object said object causing the disturbance * Step Six - Leave house with object and state finishing the mission. =